


Not gonna let you fall

by Flexor



Series: Furry ears, I love furry ears. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, HappyFunSexyTiem, Won't they?, will they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going pretty well in the Human/Faunus relations. And then someone drops big words like "girlfriend" and "love". And things get real...</p>
<p>Set just before the "Fall" episode. Ah, we were so innocent then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not gonna let you fall

Velvet Scarlatina watched the door to her dorm close on her teammates, and pulled out her scroll. 

> Hi Nora. Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi are off to watch the next fight, but I don't feel up to facing the crowds. Think I'll stay in bed.

Send.

Incoming message:

> Hi sweetie. So sad you're not feeling well. Have a nice cup of hot tea with lots of honey in and try to get some sleep. Get well soon. Thinking of you. Kisses.

Velvet stared at her scroll for full ten seconds. How could someone be so incredibly naive, and at the same time so utterly adorable? Well, time to be a bit more clear.

> Cup of hot tea sounds just the thing. If you have the time, do you want to come round for a cup? I'd quite like some

Velvet hesitated. Company? Surely after their last night she'd get what she could mean by that? Or should she just say _sex_? That was completely unambiguous, but maybe a bit strong. Hmm. Sex? Company? Sexy company? Cuddles? As she was pondering, her scroll beeped again.

Incoming Message:

> OMW

Velvet's face lit up in a bright smile. On my way. The penny had dropped. She saved her message for a later time, and with a wicked look on her face took off all her clothes. As she dug round in her trunk for a bathrobe, the doorbell rang. She looked round, annoyed. Oh great. Someone had a _marvellous_ sense of timing to come and visit now. She quickly grabbed Yatsuhashi's bathrobe and wrapped it round her, almost drowning in it. She prepared to blow off whoever it was and opened the door.

On her doorstep was Nora Valkyrie, in her school uniform. She looked a little out of breath and there were slight blushes on her cheeks.

"Hi Velvet. Um... Did you really mean that I should come over? Because it didn't really say, but you might just be saying that you were all alone in your dorm and we could have some tea together and maybe a bit of a cuddle, but maybe not. I can go back to my dorm, I haven't changed out of my uniform yet. Or I can make you some tea. Tea is great if you're feeling poorly. Want me to make you some tea? I can go and get some teabags if you don't have any."

Velvet looked at Nora, a little unbelieving smile on her face.

"Did you just _run_ all the way here?"

"Yeah," said Nora. "Um was that okay?"

Velvet slowly reached out. In one blur of motion, she grabbed Nora by her jacket, pulled her inside, bumped her bottom into the door to close it, wrapped her arms round Nora's neck and kissed her, slowly.

"Yeah," said Velvet. "That was _very_ okay. Hey."

"What?"

"Guess what I'm wearing under this robe."

"Uh..."

"And no peeking! If you guess right, there may be a prize, but if you guess wrong, you have to kiss me."

"I _have_ to?" Nora looked at Velvet with wide open green eyes.

"Oh yes."

"Body armor," said Nora, with a smirk.

"No," said Velvet, closing her eyes. Nora kissed her.

"Oh, I know," said Nora. "Do you know those woolly jumpers you get? Knitted from a whole herd of sheep by an army of grannies, really thick, really warm, really soft. Got one of those?"

"Yes," said Velvet. "First thing I pack when I'm going on a trip to cold places."

"Are you wearing that?"

"No. Kisses."

They kissed again. This game was not going well for Nora. At this rate, it might take _forever_ to guess. The sheer number of kisses would be breathtaking.

"Any hints?"

"You'll be wearing the same as me in a few moments," said Velvet.

"Hmm. Those clover leaf pyjamas I wore last time?"

"No."

Nora had to kiss Velvet again. That's the Rules.

"This game is really hard."

Velvet looked at Nora through half closed eyes. "I said no peeking. I didn't say no _feeling_."

"Ohhh..."

Nora pulled at the robe and pushed her hand inside, reaching for Velvet's bottom. Velvet sighed.

"Hmm," said Nora. "I'm beginning to think this was a trick question."

"Maybe," said Velvet. Her lips were very close to Nora's. "But you better make sure. If you get it wrong again..."

"I may have to do this," said Nora, closing her eyes.

Velvet put a finger between their faces. "Uh-uh. Guess first."

Nora moved her hand from Velvet's bottom to her thigh, then between them. She slowly ran her fingers through the short curly hair. Velvet closed her eyes, leaned her head back. She moved her legs a bit further apart, held on to Nora a bit tighter.

"Oh, take your time making sure."

"I'm gonna," said Nora, with a grin. She moved her fingers down just a little bit. Perhaps she could...

"I'm going weak in the knees," said Velvet.

Nora wrapped her arm tightly round Velvet's waist and pressed her into the door. Velvet's legs gave way, but Nora held her up, gently stroked her with her other hand. Velvet hung on to Nora, making little happy noises. She'd done it standing up before, and the nice part of that was more the fun in getting you off while standing, difficulty points if you will, than it was to give you the best orgasm ever. But _this_. Velvet was safe in Nora's strong grip, looking into the most dazzling green eyes that shone with the sheer joy of giving her pleasure. Nora's lips were at the perfect height for kissing, and on top of that, her fingers had found just the right spot.

Velvet could not remember ever being as happy as she was right now.

"You're wearing _nothing_ underneath that robe," said Nora, and kissed Velvet. She stroked her a little bit harder, and Velvet held on for dear life as she came, with a quiet gasp.

Velvet caught her breath. "Okay, I can stand now. Oh my Nora... that was..."

"Heh. I wasn't gonna let you fall."

_I think you just did._ The words burnt on Velvet's lips, but she couldn't bring herself to say them. She looked at her feet, until she felt Nora's hand on her cheek.

"Velvet?"

"Yes?"

Nora took one or two deep breaths, then blurted it out. "I think I'm in love with you." 

 

Velvet said nothing, simply looked at Nora. She wanted to believe. She wanted to allow herself to drop the iron shields she had round the core of her being. Instead, she only smiled at Nora, pulled her close, kissed her.

"Get your clothes off and get in my bed."

They left a trail of formal schoolwear from the door to Velvet's bed, and tumbled into it, in a mad unruly mess of kissing, touching, hugging. Velvet ended up on top, took Nora's face in her hands, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now I'm gonna do something I've been dying to do to you. You don't have to do it to me if it squicks you out..." Velvet slid down, kissed Nora's breasts. "But I really..." She kissed her way down Nora's stomach, pausing her tongue briefly at her belly button. Nora giggled. " _Really..._ " Velvet's lips reached the short brown hairs, played with them as the words 'hair dye' passed through the back of her mind. Nora held her breath. Velvet kissed between her thighs. "Want to," she whispered.

There is something _filthy_ about putting your mouth on someone down _there_. Velvet couldn't remember the name of the boy who'd been the first to do it to her, but she could remember the look in his eyes as he looked up at her, not just willing, but _eager_. She must have looked down on him in the same way Nora was looking at her now, only half believing that this was really happening, but forced to believe it because it _felt so good_.

Velvet deliberately slowed down, sliding her hands up to Nora's breasts to stroke them. She wanted to make this last. She brought Nora up to the brink of orgasm, then waited, rubbing her thumbs over Nora's nipples. When Nora settled down a bit, she started again. This was a balancing act. You had to really pay attention to your lover. Know by their expression, the sounds they made, how close they were to coming, so you didn't send them over the edge too soon. If you did it right, you'd have to scrape them off the ceiling when finally you pushed them over the top. Velvet knew she was pretty good at listening, but she'd been with Nora only once. Then again, Nora was beautifully, adorably, loud.

With one hand, Nora grabbed the sheets, crumpling them up in her fist. Her other hand grabbed one of Velvet's long ears, squeezing just as tightly, till it really hurt. Velvet reached up, shook Nora's wrist till she let go, then put her hand on the back of her head instead.

Nora looked down, realised. "Sorry."

"All good." Velvet's brown eyes shone at Nora. "Wanna come now?"

" _Yes!_ "

Velvet grinned, put her mouth over Nora's lower lips and gently sucked as her tongue played with Nora's clit. The time for being careful was over, and Velvet pressed her tongue hard on Nora's most sensitive part, moving quicker and quicker until Nora screamed, out of control, shaking until Velvet had to grip her thighs firmly to avoid being pushed off. Velvet's cheeks tingled as Nora's muscles used up the electrical energy she used to power her fighting. Velvet looked up. Tears were running down Nora's cheeks. Suddenly, Nora grabbed Velvet's shoulders, pulled her up next to her, rolled over and kissed her lips with a complete disregard for where those lips had just been.

"That was _so_ good."

"Good to hear it," said Velvet, drinking in the look of pure happiness on Nora's face.

"If I do it to you, will it feel as good for you?"

"If you do it," Velvet pushed a lock of Nora's orange hair behind her ear. "How can it _not_ feel good?" 

* * *

 

Nora pushed her lunch tray over the rails in front of the counter. Some sort of fish, fried potato strips, peas. The usual Friday stuff. Her hand hovered over one of the desserts. Apple crumble drowned in custard. It was one of her favorites, but it was near the end of the month and her finances were low. The basic fare was already paid for by her sponsors, but desserts were extra. Tomorrow, the grant money would come in and she could afford it, but not now. She sighed and pushed her tray towards the till.

She looked round, disturbed, when someone behind her put the bowl on her tray. Nora breathed in. It was Coco Adel, Velvet's team leader. Coco held out her card to the lady at the till.

"This one's on me, Bea." She looked round to Nora. "Let's do lunch, kid."

"Um. Sure. Thanks Miss Adel."

Nora followed Coco to one of the small tables by the window. They were meant for the teachers, though students wouldn't be kicked off during busy times. This _wasn't_ busy times, but Coco sat down like this was her own personal table. Nora looked round, then sat down opposite her. Coco poured herself a coffee from her own thermos. The cafeteria coffee was only coffee _shaped_. She held her cup between her hands, took a small sip. Her dark glasses gleamed at Nora.

"So. Velvet."

Nora shrunk. Coco had found out about them, and she was about to tell her to keep her hands off Velvet. Oh no...

"She's been talking about you," said Coco. "To be honest, she's been talking _mostly_ about you these last few days. In fact, I have reliable information that she and you have not kept your clothes on."

"Um," said Nora. She wasn't often lost for words, but this was one of those occasions.

Coco finished her coffee and started on her lunch, pushing the fatty potatoes to one side.

"So what do you see in her?"

"She..." Nora thought a moment. "She's pretty."

"Yes she is," said Coco, putting a fish bone on the side of her plate. "And?"

"I'm in love with her," said Nora. She looked up at Coco. "I love her."

"I love _you_ ," said Coco. "See how easy it is to say that? Doesn't mean it's true, though." She pointed her fork at Nora. "Do better than that, kiddo."

Nora's eyes narrowed. She tended to give way when pushed, but only up to a point. She gave Coco a long look. "You know what we've been doing right?"

"I got the idea."

"She's my first. I didn't have a clue. Hardly knew one end of a girl from the other. And I was afraid she'd just laugh at me, and chuck me out of the door. But she didn't. She made me feel..." Nora paused a moment, looked away. Should she be saying this? Nora stuck out her chin at Coco. "She made me feel the best I've ever felt. And then she showed me how to do it to her too, and then I wasn't afraid anymore. Velvet, she is so nice, she's so _sweet_ , when she really doesn't have any reason to be nice to a Human." Nora took a slow breath. "And she's hurting."

Coco looked at Nora, a fork full of peas half way to her mouth.

"Hurting how?"

Nora sneered. "She's getting so much trouble from people like Cardin Winchester. _Do you know what they say about Rabbit Faunus?_ "

"They go at it like rabbits? Yeah, heard that one. Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I told her," said Nora. "Couldn't have kept it to myself."

"And what did Velvet say?"

"She, um, kissed me. And then we sort of stopped talking because we were doing other things." Nora's eyes opened wide. "She never said she loved me too. Oh no. Did she ask you to tell me no? No, she wouldn't. She'd tell me herself. She invited me over for, um, cuddles. And then I just sprang it on her. Is she even free? Does she have a boyfriend or a girlfriend already?" Nora took a quick breath. "Are you saying _you_ are her girlfriend? Oh my..."

Coco laughed, put a hand on Nora's arm. "Easy kiddo. No, she doesn't have anyone special. I'm just her team leader. But she's more than just a member of my team. She's my friend. And I don't want to see her getting hurt." Coco looked away for a moment. "Look. I've got a good feeling about you, so I'll tell you a few things about Velvet rather than just use you for target practice. She hasn't told you she loves you, just jumped on you. That's as good as you're gonna get for a while. She's been burned before when people told her they loved her."

"How?"

Coco sneered. "There's guys out there, _and_ girls, mustn't forget, who just want to fuck a Rabbit Faunus. Because yeah, the rumors do have a seed of truth in them. Once you get them going, they _really_ go. Velvet's no exception. But you know that, don't you?"

Nora shrugged. "Who'd I compare her to?"

Coco stared a moment, then laughed. "I forgot. So there's been people who pledged their undying love to her, and then after they'd got her clothes off, disappeared into the sunset. But Velvet doesn't _do_ one night stands. She gives herself. All of herself. You don't know how lucky you are to get what you got."

"Yes I do," said Nora, defiance in her voice. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Even if she dumps me right now."

"Maybe you do. But I'm telling you one thing. I know about love. I know that sometimes, it just flares up, and then fades away again, and I'm not talking about that. But if I'm wrong about you, and you just want to fuck a long-eared rabbit girl to see what it's like, you've picked the wrong girl to do it with, 'cause she's got friends. Friends who can make your life hell if you mess with her."

Nora's eyes burnt at Coco. "I _don't_ want to do it with a Faunus girl. Heck, last week I didn't even want to do it with _any_ girl. I see Pyrrha in her underwear all the time and it doesn't get me hot."

Coco chuckled. "It doesn't mean you like only girls if you think Pyrrha's hot. We _all_ think she's hot."

"There's only _one_ girl who gets me hot, and that girl is Velvet. Even with all her clothes on, she only has to _look_ at me and I'm drooling. And that she's got long ears only means one thing."

Coco looked at Nora and said nothing.

"Two more ways to make her happy. So stick that up your pipe and smoke it, Miss Adel."

Coco said nothing for a few moments. Then she slowly started to smile, then to grin, and finally she laughed out loud. She put her hand on Nora's arm and squeezed it.

"Call me Coco, kiddo." 

* * *

 

Velvet woke up when someone was gently shaking her shoulder. The place didn't smell like her own dorm. The bed seemed more empty than it had been when she went to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked not at Fox or Yatsuhashi, but into the kind violet eyes of Lie Ren. She pulled the blanket up a bit, not quite knowing what to say. A sleepover had seemed like a perfectly good idea yesterday evening, and it had been wonderful, but it did kind of blow their cover to Team JNPR. No pun intended. _Definitely_ no pun intended, given what she was wearing.

"Good morning Velvet," said Ren. "It's time to get up, I think. When is your first class?"

"Um..." Velvet thought. Thursday. "Eight thirty. Double Maths."

"Oh good. You'll have time for breakfast. Nora's off to early Battle Situation Awareness, she'll be back at noon. You should see her in Doctor Oobleck's class. Do you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes," said Velvet. "Oh my. I'm in the dorm of the Pancake Master!"

Ren turned round and walked to the kitchen. "I'm famed even among the second-years. If you want to use the shower, feel free."

Velvet quickly got out of bed and put on Nora's bathrobe, which showed a bit more thigh than she might have liked, but what's a bit of skin among friends? She got out of the shower wearing her battle outfit, to find Ren had set a plate for her. At his gesture, she put a pancake on her plate and put some sugar and lemon juice on it.

"Sorry, there's no syrup. I'm afraid..."

"Nora ate it," said Velvet. She wrinkled her eyes. "There's a reason she's so sweet."

"Just her personality," said Ren, looking at Velvet, head resting on his hands.

"I always thought you and Nora were together," said Velvet. "Until someone told me." She looked at Ren, handing him the opportunity.

"My girlfriend is Yang Xiao Long. She's in the finals tonight." Ren grinned. "Unless she runs into Pyrrha, she's going to win."

"Go her," said Velvet. She took another pancake off the stack. "Hope she beats the stuffing out of that Mercury guy."

"She's been sparring with me, and I've been kicking her butt all over the place up till last week," said Ren. "She's getting the hang of blocking kicks. If you want more pancakes, I can make more."

"I'm fine with these, thanks. What is it with you and pancakes anyway? I mean, they're really good, but why?"

"It's the only thing Nora remembers from home. Neither of us remembers anything from before we met, except Nora used to wake up to the smell of pancakes back in Mountain Glenn. So one day Nora was feeling low, and I made her some."

Velvet looked at her plate, back at Ren. "You must really love Nora. She's very lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have her," said Ren. He smiled at Velvet. "She's head over heels in love with you. Just in case you didn't know."

Velvet gave a little nod, pushed away her plate.

Ren picked it up and carried it to the kitchen. "Are you in love with her?"

"I hope I'm not intruding on your space. Am I?"

"No. We found that the two of us are definitely not boyfriend girlfriend material. We're almost too close for that. If you want to be her girlfriend, I'll be as happy for her as can be." Ren started to put away the breakfast things and wash up. "Do you?"

Velvet picked up a towel and started drying a handfull of forks and knives. "Poor girl doesn't know what she's letting herself in for." She pointed up at her ears. "I can't hide what I am like Blake can. And I don't want to get Nora into any trouble."

"She's tougher than you think, Velvet. We've been in and out of orphanages from when we were five till we were sixteen. In an orphanage, you either go through hell, or you _give_ hell."

"It's not _her_ hell," said Velvet. "It's mine."

"Nora may not agree," said Ren.

"Tough," said Velvet. 

* * *

 

If you know where to look, there are a thousand places on a University campus just large enough for two people to be together without being disturbed. If you had the courage to sidle along a narrow ledge, you could find a little roof between two blind walls, with a magnificent view of the Emerald Forest in the light of the crumbling moon. A small girl was holding on to one of the sides, leaning out to get the best possible view, while a taller girl with long ears stood behind her, ready to grab her if she'd overbalance.

" _Please_ get back onto the roof."

"Look, Velvet! You can almost see Mountain Glenn from here! That's where I used to live. Until I was four. Until..." Nora fell silent.

Velvet tried again. "Please get back onto the roof. With me."

Nora looked over her shoulder and stepped back onto the roof. Velvet stood behind her, wrapped her arms round her. Nora put her hand on Velvet's wrist, rubbed her cheek on Velvet's soft warm jumper.

"I've found the best place in the world," said Nora.

"And nobody else around," said Velvet. "Just you and me."

Nora turned round in Velvet's arms, facing her. Velvet opened her mouth, closed it. She tried again.

"Nora..."

"Is this where you dump me? Before you do, you'd better listen. You think I don't know what'll happen if I walk round the ground holding hands with you, but I do. And I don't care what anyone says. Don't worry about me. Water off a duck's back. Or maybe a goose. Swan? Anyway, people have been nasty to me all my life. You and Ren are the only two people who've been nice to me. Oh, and Pyrrha." Nora frowned. "And Jaune, I suppose. And Coco. She bought me lunch. And Yang. Ruby. Weiss not so much, she killed my Ursai playing Remnant, but that was just a game. Blake. Wow. That's actually a lot of people. All of them are _here_ though, not before I got into Beacon. Um. What was I saying?"

"I had a Human boyfriend once," said Velvet. "He loved me very much. He had a lot of friends too and they didn't like my ears. Took them almost a month to make him see sense." She rubbed a finger in her eye. "I don't want to go through something like that ever again."

"What sort of a wimp do you think I am? _Hey Nora, your girlfriend has stupid bunny ears._ Oh my, thanks for telling me, I never saw that until now and I'm not going to hammer you into a bloody pulp for being nasty to my girlfriend. Something like that?"

Velvet smiled. "Something like that. But even you can't hammer _all_ of them down. My... Someone told me to keep quiet, stay out of trouble. Rabbit underground, rabbit safe and sound."

"You can't stay underground here. They can always find you if they want you. Back at my second orphanage, Ren's third, there was an older boy who was picking on me, and no matter where I'd hide, he'd find me. Until Ren patched me up, and found him, and punched him in the face."

Velvet's stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. Nora had that grin on her face that nobody else had, like a little girl who's just won the biggest bear in a carnival ball toss. By using a rocket launcher.

"And then _Ren_ got his butt kicked," said Nora. "Until _I_ jumped in, and _together_ , we put him in the hospital for a _year_! All wrapped in plaster!"

Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he had to see the nurse. Nosebleed. _Big_ nosebleed. But anyway, sometimes it's _safer_ to fight. Sure we couldn't beat everyone up, but they sure did know that if they gave us trouble, it was gonna _hurt_."

"Are you offering to beat up Cardin for me?"

Nora stepped up close to Velvet.

" _My Chief Rabbit has told me to stay and defend this run, and until she says otherwise, I shall stay here._ "

Velvet stopped breathing.

"Where'd you get that from," she whispered.

"The book you were reading when I found you in the library. I mean it, too."

Slow, thick tears rolled down Velvet's cheeks. She put her hands on Nora's shoulders, held her. Nora looked back at her with fear in her eyes. This was it. It was all over. She blinked quickly. Please...

"Nora?"

"Yes?"

"I'm yours."

Nora looked at Velvet, completely dumbstruck. Velvet smiled through her tears.

"I've just given myself away to a Humie. Aren't you going to kiss me at least?" 

* * *

 

Nora sat next to Pyrrha in the dining hall and pushed her food round her plate without much interest. Pyrrha put her arm round her.

"She said yes! At least appreciate what you have. You have a _girlfriend_! Even if she wants to keep it quiet for a bit." Pyrrha shook Nora. "What do you have?"

Nora grinned up at Pyrrha. "Are you expecting me to do a Yang?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha stuck her chin out. "Come on. What do you have?"

Nora stared miles ahead of her. "I've got a girlfriend. She's called Velvet. She's _gorgeous_."

"There. Feel better?"

"Can hardly believe it."

"Now tonight, Ren is going over to the RWBY dorm to console Yang for almost winning if it wasn't for me, and Jaune and the winner are going to go on a romantic moonlit stroll. Aren't we Jaune?"

"You know," said Jaune, "That's _exactly_ what's going to happen. So hit hard."

" _Not_ a problem. So you and your _girlfriend_ will have the dorm all to yourselves. How does that sound?"

"Sounds..."

Pyrrha was never to know what that sounded like, because someone walked up and climbed onto their table.

Velvet called out in a loud clear voice. "I'm queen of the castle!"

"No you're not!" Nora jumped up on the table with her. " _I_ am queen of the castle!"

"Forget it! You're the _girlfriend_ of the queen of the castle! Nora Valkyrie, I love you!"

Velvet grabbed Nora and kissed her.

A thunderous chorus of cheers went up round the dining hall. Except for one person. Cardin Winchester turned round in disgust.

"Oh hell. Not only is she a bumper, but she bumps freaks. No wonder Beacon is going to..."

He was interrupted in his explanations by a sudden sharp pain in his right wrist. He looked round to see Ren sitting next to him holding his hand in a textbook-perfect wrist lock.

"Hello," said Ren. "Don't you like to see young love blossoming up? The correct answer is yes, and and the _incorrect_ answer will put a severe crimp in your love life."

"If you don't let go of me, you're going to spend the rest of the semester in a hospital bed."

For such a big man, Yatsuhashi could move very quietly. Cardin only noticed he was there by the way the bench bent under his weight.

"What do _you_ want?"

Yatsuhashi smiled like a holy man. 

 

>   
> Flower petals bloom  
> Unaware of the autumn  
> Get lost or I hurt you  
> 

 

Cardin looked from Ren to Yatsuhashi and back. Someone wrapped a piece of ribbon round his throat and pulled, not hard, but definitely hinting at strangulation as an option. Cardin looked round into the amber eyes of Blake Belladonna, without her bow.

"And don't even think of getting a few friends," said Blake, her voice smooth as honey. "Those two girls up on that table have more friends between them than you will ever have."

Ren let go. Blake re-tied her bow, smiled menacingly and slunk off. Cardin scowled, got up and left.

Ren turned to Yatsuhashi. "Didn't that last line have a syllable too many?"

"I think it did. It may need a little work."

"Got the meaning across, though."

"Yes. Yes it did."

Ren held up his fist. Yatsuhashi bumped it, and they looked up at their mutual friends still kissing on the table. 

 

And then there were only happy voices left in the whole dining hall, and who knows? Perhaps the Creatures of Grimm slouching towards Beacon attracted by the hatred, the fear, the dark thoughts, paused for a moment, confused that they had nothing to aim for, and the sad events of that day and days still to come, were set back a few hours.

Perhaps those few more happy moments were the best anyone could have asked for.


End file.
